


Callisto and the Seven Sins

by BookLover2401



Series: Harry Potter Challenges [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge

Pairing:  
Envy/FemHarry - Callisto

Warnings:  
Fem Harry – Callisto, Controlled Envy, Sloth, Wrath and Lust, Elemental Callisto, Animal Shifter Callisto, Evil Dumbledore, Most Likely AU

Summary:  
At the Ministry Battle, Callisto gets pushed into the veil (which is another form of the Gate) after being hit with a curse. She ends up in the FMA world and is found by the Homunculus Wrath, who takes her to their hideout. They find her name on a necklace that her mother had given her. When she wakes up they find out that she couldn't remember anything as Truth had taken her memories of everything except how to use her elemental magic and her Animal shifter power. They also find that she couldn't do anything without coughing violently, and coughing blood up as well. 1 year later, when Lab 5 happens, the Homunculi take her with them, in hope that the Philosophers Stone would cure her, as Wrath, Sloth and Envy had come to care for her. Wrath as a little brother, Sloth as a mother, Lust as an older sister and Envy as a lover.


	2. Possible Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene you could use if you want to.

'Do it, make the Stone' Envy goaded Ed. 'Do it, NOW!'

'Envy,' a weak voice called out. 'Don't make him do it. You know he doesn't want to. Please.' The voice continued. Envy turned around and ran to a figure by the door. Envy caught what was revealed to be a teenaged girl when she started coughing and collapsed.

'Callisto, what are you doing out here? You know it's bad for you.' Envy asked gently.

'What the hell is going on here? Who's she?' Ed asked, confused.

'She is Callisto. As to what's going on, we don't only want to Philosopher's Stone to become human, Envy also want's it so he can heal Callisto.' Lust explained.

'What's wrong with her?' Ed curiously asked.

'She's cursed. She can't do anything without coughing violently, or coughing up blood.' Envy said as he came over with Callisto, holding her bridal style. The girl, who looked 15-16 years old, was wearing a blood red ankle length skirt that flowed around her and a single strap top of the same colour that was torn at the shoulder, mostly likely on purpose. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her hair, long and black, at least waist length, was hanging over Envy's arms. 'I want the Stone so I can heal her, I don't like her suffering.'


End file.
